From the Depths of the Darkness
by Adrian
Summary: Anakin and Padme's children have grown into teens, the galaxy is at the brink of galatic war, and the Sith are making there move...to destroy the Skywalkers by taking two of their own. Major AU and in progress


From the Depths of the Darkness

By Adrian

This is the sequel to the Queen and the Padawan, You might want to read that story first to understand some of the things in it, but you might not need to, so you can choose :). This is an AU, just telling you. And just in case you were wondering, I am no fan of Ani turning :)

Sorry guys for the wait and all, I hope you enjoy the rewrite and everything. The first post will stay the same but is longer and the ages changed, so I hope this helps me keep on top of things.

Anakin is about 34 and Padmé is 39. Luke and Leia are around 16, they have a younger brother, Kaydrick, who is 15.

***

__

'Come to me,' she heard his voice say, it sent chill's down her spine. The room was dark, yet in a way it seemed to glow a burgundy red.

The color reminded her of blood. She felt arms encircle her waist. Gasping she forced herself to turn and look at the man, yet the darkness masked his face. 

"You will be mine," He whispered, as his body suddenly dissolved into a mist as a heart wrenching screamed filled the silent room…

"Padmé, are you alright?" Anakin Skywalker said to his wife, who had awakened with a jolt. Padmé nodded slowly, a look of sudden fear in her chocolate colored eyes. 

Anakin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, beckoning her to lie back down. 

"Anakin," her voice sounded quietly after a few moments of silence, "Yes?" he answered, taking his wives hand into his own. 

"Once you told me that people can enter your dreams, do you think it could happen to me?" Anakin seemed startled by the question. "I suppose so, if the dream is repetitive. Why?" he asked her, squeezing her hand a bit. 

Padmé's eyes lost his gaze for moment, then returned. "I think…I think someone is entering mine." Her voice seemed distance, like it was drifting off to another place. 

Anakin nodded, "It could have been a simple nightmare, let's wait until we jump to rather serious conclusions." He said softly, Padmé nodded in agreement, then kissed Anakin lightly on the lips.

"We both have early mornings tomorrow, sleep well my love." Padmé whispered with a smile which was equally returned by her husband. "Same to you, Angel." He said wearily, closing his eye's and allowing his arms to encircle her waist. 

Sighing in contentment, Padmé turned her back to Anakin and leaned into him, allowing the up and down breathing motions of his chest to lull her asleep. Deep inside she was hoping the stalker of her dreams would not follow.

***

"You must be kidding me Sabé! The Chancellor would never even dare to bring any of these things to the senate! It is barbaric, pure savageness!" Padmé raved as she looked over the notes her assistant and friend Sabé Naberrié had handed her. 

"It's no joke, Padmé. The Chancellor sent these notes out to all inner court senators this morning. The other's will be notified before the next full session is held." Sabé said, causing her friend to stop pacing.

"This is impossible. He is suggesting that we terminate all ties with the outer rims. Do you know how that will effect those billions of people! Slavery could be reinforced, the Trade Franchises could easily take power, sending many into poverty." 

"And what if the Hutts take back control over planets like Malistare and Tatooine? Their treachery could kill millions." Padmé sank back into her chair and ran a hand through her long locks.

Sabé shook her head, equally exasperated as the former Queen. "All I can say is that you bring it up today in the inner council. Surely there are an good number of senators that agree with your point of view." 

Padmé nodded, "I suppose your right, I just pray to god that I am able to convince the Chancellor to withhold voting until I have time to communicate with the members of the full senate. You are dismissed my friend." Padmé said with a smile. 

Sabé nodded and left a flustered and troubled women to her work. 

***

On the other side of Coruscant, two robed men stood on the balcony of a high rise as the sun rose over the city. "Master, I still don't see how this plan of action will help us seize control." The younger man said as they walked along the pathway.

The older man just chuckled, a sound that would send a chill down any normal person's spine. "You see, my young apprentice, we control the Hutt's and the trade routes. If the Republic forces the Outer Rims to with-drawl from the Republic, we will control the whole territory. It will be our first step into power."

A small grin forced its way upon the young mans face, "Oh I see, plus those planets are far enough away for no one to notice our…activities, yet close enough for our actions to be affective."

The older man smiled as well, "Precisely, you have learned well my young friend. And soon, I promise you will have what you desire,."

The younger man, formally known as Prince Bail Organa, snickered and hissed a reply, "Yes…Oh Yes. I will have my revenge."

***

"Anakin, you need to calm yourself and focus on the problem at hand." Obi-Wan Kenobi said calmly to his former padawan. Anakin stopped pacing and stood still, locking gazes with the older man. 

"I believe that is what I am doing Obi-Wan." Anakin spoke sternly, his voice sounding older than his thirty-four years. "I believe the remaining Sith Lord has to have something to do with this. I can feel it in the back of my spine." Anakin gritted his teeth and began pacing again.

"You can't just jump to conclusions like that Anakin, it can only lead to recklessness. That is why the council has asked both of us to investigate this from the inside than out. You have enough common sense to realize their Motives." Obi-Wan said, irritating the other Knight with his utter calmness, not baring one emotion to the world.

"I understand, yet I cannot help but feel that we must hurry, or else the Republic will be in more turmoil than it already is." He finally muttered, walking slowly over to his own chair. Obi-Wan leaned forward, breaking the silence.

"The Council has asked that Luke be involved in this task." Anakin stiffened, Obi-Wan knew Anakin and Luke had been having difficulties in their relationship lately. Obi-Wan continued when Anakin did not reply, "They think it will be a good learning experience for his training," Anakin nodded and finally spoke, "You are his master, I suppose you know what is best."

Obi-Wan stood and nodded, "I will contact you later this evening so we can discuss exactly how we are going to conduct this inquiry." Anakin replied, "Sounds good to me, I can call Pad and see exactly what is happening inside the senate. It would give us a good start." He said, the Jedi Master shook his head in agreement, "Sounds fine to me."

"I'm due back at the temple to train with Luke, so I best be going." Ben said as he began walking towards the front door of the Skywalker residence, Anakin nodded, "Tell my son hi for me," he said sarcastically. "It's really getting that bad?" Obi-Wan inquired, Anakin looked away, 'It is really that bad." 

After a moment of awkward silence, Anakin spoke again. "I'm headed up to the Temple as well, we could just share a lift." Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Sure," Anakin returned the grin, although his was a bit more sly and cocky, as always. "Let me just lock up my office." 

***

Luke swung his left leg up in the air, blocking her own swift jab. He flipped over his fire headed opponent and parried away from another one of her powerful blows. He kicked his right foot into her stomach, knocking her to the ground with a thud, and then wiped the trickle of sweat off his face.

"Now how many times is that Jade?" he asked with a large grin as he offered her his hand, she took it ungratefully and snorted, a small smile forming on her lips. "Someday Skywalker," She said, as she walked over to her bag and hooked her light-saber back on her belt. 

"You want to grab something to eat at the cafeteria before Master Yoda's Seminar?" she asked thoughtfully, smiling at her long time friend who was now wiping his own sweat off on his shirt, revealing his washboard stomach. "I can't, I am supposed to meet my master here for a saber session." He replied, as he hooked his own silver cylinder back on his belt.

"Ok," she shrugged and slid her training bag over her shoulder, "See you in two hours then." She gave him a quick hug and exited, leaving Luke alone in the training room. He slid himself down the wall and took a swig of water from his bottle just as he felt his master approaching. 

"Your late," he said on key with the door swishing open. "What have I told you about showing me respect padawan," Obi-Wan replied sternly as he took a seat beside Luke. Luke bowed his head, "Sorry master, it's just I have a class soon and I need to get ready."

It was now Obi-Wan's turned to bow his head, "I am sorry Luke, I had to speak with someone." Luke just nodded and took another swig of his water, thankful for the relief the cool liquid gave his overheated body. "were you talking to my father?" he finally asked, his voice monotone and unwavering, reminding Obi-Wan of his Mother's own those many years ago when he first made her acquaintance.

"Yes, I was. What difference does it make?" He asked curiously, Luke hated it when Ben thought everything had to have some hidden reason. It bugged him more than his little brother. "No difference," He replied, "Just merely wondering if I was in for another lecture on how important the relationship with my father is." He spoke the last sentence blandly provoking a loud sigh from his Master.

"Obviously those talks aren't working so I won't even bother." Obi-Wan said, Luke grinned slightly in relief. Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice, "I just hope for your sake, you work things out. It's not many Jedi that are allowed to be raised by their parents. You should be thankful." Luke rolled his eyes, " I would be thankful if I were raised by my parents." He said softly.

At that he stood and walked out of the training room, his steps steady. Obi-Wan spoke to himself, but loud enough for Luke to hear, "Just like his father." The door slid shut behind him leaving Obi-Wan alone in the training room, leaning against he cold stone wall.

***

Leia examined her mother's speech for the umpteenth time, checking it thoroughly for errors only to find Sabé's work flawless. She stood and walked towards her mother's office, gently tapping on the door causing it to slide open. 

She found her mother quite exasperated setting opposite Sabé, both women looking over the latest senate report. I finished editing your speech for the Naboo conference." She said handing her mother the small data pad. The former Queen forced a smile, "Thank you Leia, did you get a hold of the Chancellor?" she asked, though her voice sounded as if she knew the answer.

Leia shook her head and took a seat by her godmother, "Afraid not, his lines have been tied up all afternoon. His secretary says his books are filled for weeks and have been ever since the announcement about Outer Rim communication." Padmé sighed and caught Sabé's gaze for a moment. "He's avoiding us, it was only released to the inner council and there are only enough members to keep him busy for about 5 days." Sabé nodded in agreement, " But what can we do?" Padmé could not reply because she did not know the answer.

Leia cleared her throat, "Mother, I am supposed to meet Mara for lunch, so can I go? I won't be back until late, Master Yoda is having a seminar." Amidala smiled once more, "Go on, as long as you will be here for the senate session in the morning." Leia nodded, "I wouldn't miss it. If I am to be a senator I must study our government." Sabé rolled her eyes knowingly, "You just want to watch the arguments." Leia and Padmé laughed together, sounding extremely alike. 

"I must admit I too am enthralled my human behavior." The teenager spoke, sounding much like her mother once again. " See you later," she said as she turned to leave the office. "Leia," her mother's voice stopped her, "have you talked to Luke this morning?" Leia shook her head, "Not since this morning. If your asking me if they have even talked to each-other yet, I wouldn't know." They said good-bye once again, Amidala exchanging her daughters answer with a slight nod. 

"Are Luke and Anakin still…" Sabé's answer was interrupted by her former rulers head motion. "Our home is like a war zone, ever since Luke wanted to join the Squadron for the Outer Rim Relief effort." Sabé nodded and laid a supportive hand on her friends white-robed figure. Padmé smiled and shook the thoughts out of her mind. "As much as I would like to sort out my dysfunctional family, I have other obligations at hand. Ones that millions are depending on me for, and sadly I have no time for personal problems." 

Sabé agreed and they sat back to discussing their opposition of the Outer Rim Termination Policy. But no matter how hard Padmé tried, her son and husband would not exit her thoughts.

*** 

Luke walked slowly down the corridors, his cloak swaying around his ankles, light-saber making a clinking sound as it hit his utility belt. He had no desire to attend the lecture at hand, Master Yoda droning on and on about fear leading to hate was not very appealing. 

Luke sometimes thought to himself he wasn't made to be a Jedi. He needed freedom, space, a feeling that he controlled his own destiny and the Jedi order could not give him that. They only dictated his every mover, chided him about his awareness of the force and controlling his emotions, they suffocated him completely and it was begging to overwhelm him.

He spoke his concerns to his father once, only to be brushed off, Anakin saying it was for his own good and he, like his father, would become accustomed to it over time. That conversation had turned into one of the many quarrels between the pair. 

Luke shrugged off the unpleasant memories. He had also voiced his thoughts on the matter to his twin, whom seemed to be receptive to his opinions, softly agreeing and disagreeing with some of his points like the well trained diplomat she was to become.

Luke always envied his sister, she knew what she wanted in life and wasn't afraid to take hold of her dream. She wasn't going to live a life someone picked for her, but a life in which she mapped out herself. 

Of course Luke had tried to follow his dream, begging his parents to allow him to join the Republic Flight Academy, but the answer was and always would be no. And with him being a minor, he couldn't enroll without parental consent. It was a burden constantly reigning over his mind….and very much interfering with his training. 

Emitting Luke from his interior thoughts was the sight of his younger brother walking quickly toward the lecture room. Luke attempted to slink into the shadows, but young Kaydrick Skywalker, with his divine eyes, had already spotted him.

"Now your starting to hide from your own brother, what has the galaxy come to." He said with a smirk, standing with his arms folded over his chest a few feet from Luke.

"Well, I could give you quite the explanation, but it could take hours so why don't you run along to the lecture and I'll catch up with you." Luke said sarcastically, waving his brother along with his hands.

"I maybe be younger than you Luke, but I am not stupid. I am perfectly aware you have absolutely no intention of going to that lecture, which will cause you and dad another yelling match tonight if he catches wind. And to be perfectly honest, I am sick of you two and your constant fights so I plan on walking into the hall with you." Kaydrick finished, narrowing his eyes at Luke, as if daring him to contest.

Luke sighed, but followed his brother as he began walking in the direction of the assembly room. "Just this once…" he murmured under his breath as the sound of their boots clicking against the Alderranian Marble floors sent an echo throughout the catacomb corridors.

***


End file.
